


it's plain to see that we were meant to be

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A collection of songs I associate with Ruby/Sapphire





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify link: [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/yotsubadancesintherain5/playlist/1h6A8aTBppiDXB8WtcuWjB)
> 
> One of the songs was not found on Spotify.

**Rather Be / Clean Bandit**

We're a thousand miles from comfort  
We have traveled land and sea  
But as long as you are with me  
There's no place I'd rather be

 

**Kaleidoscope / A Great Big World**

You're like the thing that makes the universe explode  
Into the colors of a world I've never known  
You keep turning, keep turning my life around

 

**Drop Pop Candy / Giga-P Reol Okiku Key**

 

I'll paint it blue - I'll play a tune  
I'm wishing too - for something new  
It will come true - with me and you  
And then we'll finally break through

 

**Shut up and Dance / WALK THE MOON**

Deep in her eyes  
I think I see the future

 

**If my Heart was a House / Owl City**

Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you if you fall  
Wherever you go  
If my heart was a house you'd be home


End file.
